Shopping, Dressing Rooms, and Sales Women
by Hatterslover1
Summary: Abby convinces Connor to go shopping with her... Connor/Abby


Connor hated shopping.

Connor hated shopping during the day. Connor hated shopping at night.

Connor hated shopping on the weekdays. Connor hated shopping on the weekend.

Most of all, Connor hated shopping with girls.

Connor checked his watch for the fifth time in the last hour. 1:45 it now read. He groaned loudly. Abby had dragged him out shopping at 9:30 that morning, promising that they would be back by noon. Now, four long, clothes filled hours later, here they were. Still in the mall.

"Connor?" Abby called over the top of a clothing rack. "Can you come here?" Connor stifled another groan as he made his way over to where she stood. He choked back a third when he saw the enormous pile of clothes teetering in her arms. "Can you hold some of these for me?" She asked, smiling brightly at him. Her blue eyes sparkled and her blond hair danced in front of her eyes, longer now, as she shifted the pile into his arms.

"Abby…" He whined, pulling his best puppy dog face. "Please can we go?"

"Come on Connor! You have only been in this store for a few minuets! Can't you wait a little longer? I really need to look a bit more." She argued back.

Connor sighed. He had gotten away a while earlier, abandoning her to shop whilst he went off in search of the electronics store. He had been searching for a new data port board for the computer at the ark and personally, electronics vs. clothes shopping…, it was an easy pick. The problem was when a young woman, who happened to be running the computer station had taken notice to him. She made her way over, quietly and started chatting with him casually. Abby had found him an hour later, deeply immersed in his conversation with "Jill". She was oh so obviously flirting with Connor while he, clueless as usual, failed to recognize it as anything more then interest in what he was saying.

Abby had stalked towards him, looped her arm around his from behind and yankinghim back away from the shelf he was leaning on. He let out a yelp of surprise, stumbling slightly, as she planted her lips on his forcefully.

Jill stared, eyes wide with shock, and maybe… just maybe with jealously lurking underneath. Abby released him slowly and purposefully, smiling innocently at him. "There you are sweetie." She said loudly, watching Connor's face turn crimson. She turned on Jill. "Oh, who is this?" She asked slyly.

"Oh…um… I" Connor stammered.

"I'm Jill." Jill interjected suddenly. "You must be… um… Connor's… girlfriend?" She added.

Abby smiled sweetly. They had been dating for three months now and their relationship had taken off to an entirely new level. They had tried to take it slowly at first, simple kisses and holding hands. It had worked for the first week or two. Then one day after a long day of work, Connor had found her in his lap in their parking spot outside the flat. Her mouth crushed against his and her hands roaming his body.

They later thanked god that the mini had tinted windows.

That was the first time they made love and ever since, now that the awkwardness was gone, they were at it constantly. In the bathroom at work, on the couch during star wars, and of course multiple rounds in the bed room. They were practically joined at the hip now days as Dany said, constantly together when they weren't in a private place.

"Conn?"

Connor jerked out of his thoughts. Abby was smiling gently at her, slipping past him and down the isle. "Come on already. If you want to get out of here sooner, then help me."She said over her shoulder as he followed her. "I really want to try a few things on. Then we can go."

Connor sighed again, lifting the pile of clothes in his arms higher as he stumbled after her.

It took another hour before Abby was done with the pile of clothes. She insisted on coming out to model everything for him, giving a little twirl as she looked at herself in the full length mirror just outside her dressing room. Skirts, leggings, t-shirts and hoodies all cycled through as Connor sat, ignoring the looks he got from women passing by as they spotted the only man in the all women's department store.

"Abbs?" Connor called again as another shirt from the now small pile flitted behind the screen of the dressing room. "Your almost done right? As in… we can go after your done with this pile?"

There was a soft thudding sound from behind the curtain and Connor jumped. Abby cursed loudly from the other side, another thump following it.

"You okay?"

"Ya. Fine." Abby mumbled back. Her voice sounded strained and the thumping sound persisted. "I… cant… get … the … zipper off!"

Connor raised his eyebrows, smiling in slight amusement. "Need help?" He offered.

Abby stuck her head out. "Please?" She whispered, batting her eyelashes at him.

Connor sighed and pushed himself up, glancing around for any more sales ladies that would yell at him for being in the dressing room. Abby slipped behind the curtain again as he approached and slid inside next to her. He had to bite his tongue to keep the small groan that threatened to escape when he took in her attire.

She was wearing a simple black t-shirt paired with the offending tight blue jeans. Between the two, they seemed to hug every curve of her body. Connor couldn't help himself, he let his eyes wander slowly up and down her frame as she stood there, hands on her hips.

"Conn…Conn… Connor!"

Connor's head jerked up, his face turning red instantly at being caught ogling her again. "Sorry" He mumbled eyes dropping to his feet.

Abby laughed quietly. "Your allowed to look remember." She said lowly, a slight smirk hidden in her words.

Connor's eyes drifted back up to her face again, slow in their journey upwards over her body. "I'am aint I." He said slowly, a smile spreading across his face.

Abby laughed lowly again, stepping towards him. "I'm glad you decided to come with me today." He could feel her breath on his face when she spoke now, washing over his and prickling his skin. She reached out and took his hand in hers, bringing it towards her and letting it rest on her hip. "I think I might have to reward you later for it."Her hand brought his around to the front of her waist, hooking his thumb on top of the front button. "Now… do you want to help me out of these?" She asked sweetly, her voice dropping down again.

Connor swallowed hard. He could already feel the blood rushing away from his brain and heading southward. He nodded shakily. Abby smiled innocently, and stepped forward, pushing her hips against his hand that was still resting on the top of her jeans. He bit his lip, holding his breath as she ran one of her hands over his shoulder. She smiled sweetly, playing with his hair as he struggled to concentrate.

"Well Conn?" She whispered against his ear. Her lips brushed the lob softly, raising goose bumps on his neck. She shifted against him again, harder this time, and the slackness in his arm on her meant that she pushed directly against his groin.

He choked on his own breath, letting it whoosh out across her cheek. Abby smiled, twisting her head as he seized her around the waist, jeans forgotten and smashed his lips against hers. She moaned eagerly back against him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pressed her backwards against the wall of the dressing room. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry. She opened up for him willingly tangling her fingers in his hair as his tongue danced with hers.

She moaned again as he pushed against her. His hands which were previously preoccupied at the bottom of the t-shirt she was wearing suddenly moved up to cover her mouth as he pulled away.

"Shh.. Got to be quiet Abbs. Don't want to get thrown out of the store." He murmured against her neck, placing butterfly light kisses down it as he spoke. She nodded, letting her head fall back against the wall as his tongue slipped out and ran along the smooth column of her throat. She busied herself with his belt, yanking it loose as he pressed against her even tighter to her. His jean clad hardness digging into her hip.

He hooked his fingers likewise on the top of her jeans, popping the button loose and using his fingers to push the zipper down. He paused, pulling away to stare down at it. "I thought you said it was stuck." He whispered, confused slightly. She grinned at him, planting a light kiss on his lips.

"Or maybe I'm so clever that I knew I could get you by faking a broken zipper." She whispered seductively against his ear. He shivered slightly, smiling again. He opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off, attacking his lips again with hers. He dropped whatever he was thinking about saying, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of her jeans and yanking them down as far as he could get them. She stepped out of them the rest of the way, kicking them off to the side.

She managed to get the zipper of his jeans down, pushing at them until they hung loosely to his hips. She snaked her hand down between them as he slid his hand up the bottom of her shirt, skirting the edges of her bra before pushing beneath it. His hand found her breast and kneaded it gently, earning another stifled moan from her.

He stiffened when her hand ran along the elastic of his boxers, pulling on them gently. He pulled away, releasing her mouth finally as her fingers dipped beneath the waist band. He let out a loud moan as her hand closed around his hardened length. Abby lifted her other hand and placed it over his mouth.

"You need to be quiet Connor." She purred into his ear, stroking him teasingly. She felt his body tremble against hers and his eyes closed tightly. His hands tightened their grip on her waist, sliding down slowly on the back side of her thighs. She squeaked in surprise as his hands pull tight suddenly, lifting her off the ground and pressing her back against the wall and holding her with his own body. She released him gently, yanking him free of his boxers as she did so. He shifted again, his fingers of one hand pushing her knickers aside as he positioned himself at her entrance.

She glanced down at him, silently praying that she would be able to keep quiet. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, his eyes flicking up to hers. His pupils blown huge with arousal combined with the low light of the dressing room made his eyes look black as he stared at her. Then he was moving, sliding into her slowly and gently. She gasped quietly, her own hand covering her mouth as her filled her.

He bit his lip, trying desperately to be quiet. Somehow, the fear of getting caught by one of the nagging sales women seemed to only add to the excitement. Public sex was never something Connor could imagine himself participating in but he was shocked that it turned him on so much. To say that Abby was excited by the prospect was a massive understatement.

He paused for a minuet, letting her adjust to him as he tried to calm his body down. Instinct was kicking in telling him to just go for it and thrust into her until he lost himself completely. He fought it the best he could, breathing deeply through his mouth.

Abby shifted against him, pressing down on him and letting him know she was ready. He pulled back slowly, his hips moving gently before thrusting forward again, burying himself within her. She moaned quietly, hand wrapping in his hair and pulling his face back to hers.

He continued his thrusts, trying desperately to control himself and keep a steady rate. Small deep thrusts of his hips against hers that already had him teetering on the edge.

"Hmm…Connor… " She whispered, pulling back slightly. The sides of his jeans, still hanging loose around his hips rasped against her skin as his hips bucked forward, forcing himself deeper into her. The friction created from his skin pressed tightly against her clit had her gasping within minutes.

It didn't take much more. She was close… oh so close and so was he. She could feel her internal muscles clenching tighter around him, holding him tightly as she neared her peak. Connor was shaking against her, determined to hold off for her. Always the gentleman. She leaned forward, burying he face into the side of his neck and biting her lip hard as, with a few more bucks of his hips, she felt herself coming apart.

She felt her body convulse and spasm as she came, her long moan muffled by his neck as she gasped and writhed against him. Her release triggered his as her muscles clamped down around him. He grunted loudly, his mouth against her shoulder, biting the flesh gently as he choked down his moan. He quivered against her, shaking as his body came down from its high. He swayed dangerously on his feet, his body weak as he slipped out of her and set her down on her feet.

He leaned against her, still pinned against the wall as they gasped for breath, sweat slick on their skin.

"I-I'm really glad I came with you today too." He gasped out laughing quietly.

"Well I'm not… its gonna be hard if I have to explain what was going in the dressing room today to my manager." A woman's voice called from just outside the room.

Connor and Abby froze, staring at each other.

"When your quite finished, please come and decide what your buying. The store is closing in and hour." The voice said again, moving away.

Connor sighed heavily, leaning his head against the wall behind her.

"I hate sales women."


End file.
